A Blue Haired Nuisance
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: Just how far will a pesty blue-haired nuisance go? xD This one-shot is written for my friend kinmoku2. :D


**A Blue Haired Nuisance**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harvest Moon in any shape or form. All rights belong to Natsume Serious Fun, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T and the pairing of course Wizard and Hikari. This one-shot is written for my friend **kinmoku2**. :D

**0.0.0**

**Wizard's POV**

"Luke! Don't!" Hikari laughed as she backed away from the blue haired carpenter's advances.

_As I stood idly stood at a short distance away from Hikari, my arms were firmly crossed across my chest as a look of disdain spread across my face as several thoughts instantaneously crossed my mind as I watched the blue haired __**nuisance**__ flirt with my soon to be wife... I chose to keep 'said' thoughts to myself. I wasn't typically known as one to rebuff other's advances... Hopefully, this would resolve itself on its own in due time... _

"I dunno. Perhaps you'd prefer the color _blue_ better," teased Luke as he suddenly produced a Blue Mist Flower from out of his rucksack. He then proceeded to offer it to Hikari as she instantly backed up alongside me, her face flushed embarrassedly, as he winked mischievously, then said, "Perhaps blue is better than, say, _silver_?"

I put my hands on her shoulders as she awkwardly brushed alongside of me as I helped steady her. _I had to admit, Luke has an awful a lot of nerve to approach my fiancé like this... especially in front of __**me**__._

"No, no. I definitely prefer the silver ones over blue colored flowers," stuttered Hikari as she nervously clutched one arm around me as she tried to brush his hand away as he persistently tried to offer her the Blue Mist Flower.

Luke smirked triumphantly, his amber eyes glinting roguishly as he confidently stood upright and then said, "It's kind of hard to compare them if you can't even compare them side by side, and besides, I don't ever recall coming across a _silver_ flower before."

_Well, that did it... __**Everybody**__ in Harmonica Town knows that there was no such thing as a __**silver**__ colored flower... Obviously, Luke was trying to coerce Hikari into comparing himself to __**me**__... _

Luke glanced down as he delicately traced the Blue Mist Flower's petals with his index finger as he held it in the palm of his hand, obviously feigning his innocence.

"What's so special about _blue_ colored flowers...?" I asked masking my voice to take on the usual drawl tone that I normally used. _But, on the contrary... I was of course feeling the exact opposite of that of my false dull demeanor that I was currently presenting as I closely stood guard over Hikari._

Luke looked up in mock surprise at the sound of my voice as he replied mockingly, "Heh. Maybe it's just that blue colored flowers appear so much fresher than that of the dull withered away old _silver_ colored ones,"

I of course, kept a straight face. _The audacity that Luke was presenting was quite __**stunning**__ to stay the least..._

"One can never judge an _old_ book by its cover..." I warned in my casually confident tone. "Perhaps its younger _boys_ like you who should take note on things like _that_."

"Like older is really better," Luke replied crossly as folded his arms across his chest. "Ha!"

Then, under my breath I casually recited an incantation as a soft blue glow formed within the palms of my hands pooling together a mysterious, yet lustrous glow, which had quickly drawn Luke's attention back towards me.

"What, what are you doing?" Luke muttered as both astonishment, and an evident amount of worry began to overtake the sound of his voice.

As the soft blue glow faded, I slowly opened my hands that had been cupped together, there, in the palm of my hands lay an exquisite flower with a silver-colored sheen, unlike any other, that no one had ever laid eyes upon before.

Hikari gasped as I presented it to her as I said, "This flower represents my love for you that will never die... and being that it was created by magic... it will be forever preserved in this state, as are both you and I." Hikari was awestruck as she wrapped her arms tightly around my in a fleeting, yet joyous embrace.

I turned my attention back towards a completely dumbstruck blue haired carpenter as I said, "Let that be a lesson in chivalry to you... One such as yourself, should never have the audaciously to flirt with one's _fiancé_, _especially _in their presence."

"I... I, uh... I'm sorry," Luke muttered sheepishly as he turned and silently slunk away from Hikari and I.

I found I was mildly surprised as Hikari clasped her hands gently along my cheeks, as my eyes met that of hers, she murmured dreamily, "You know, I didn't know that you had that in you," she then pulled me in as her lips softly met mine as she kissed me.

**The End**


End file.
